kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A.D. 1973: Power and Skill, V3!
|airdate = May 28, 2019 |writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 1590: Radiant One |next = A.D. 1973: Goodbye, Riderman... }} is the ninety-fourth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the fourteenth episode of the second season. It is the first part of the tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of , as portrayed by ; as well as the return of following the Great Malfested War arc. It also features the official debut of into the story, after being referenced and mentioned in the past 93 episodes. Synopsis Japan is once again struck by another nationwide blackout! In the midst of the ensuing crisis, another meteorite has collided nearby the power plant, the source of the blackout; where Another V3 is seen absorbing electricity from the plant. All while the create an Another Riderman to counteract this threat. Meanwhile, disappointed by his failure to prevent the Kamen Riders' tampering with the past, Azwel finds himself being confronted by ; and an unfortunate defeat at the hands of the Destroyer of Worlds leads to him sent to the year 2068, facing the tyrannical overlord of time... himself! Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' *'' :'' 46 years after the season finale. Cast * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} * |オーマジオウ|Ōma Jiō|extra = Voice}}, , Voices: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} *Ziku-Driver Voice: |大西 洋平|Ōnishi Yōhei}} * Voice: |アフロ|Afuro}} Guest Cast * |風見 志郎|Kazami Shirō}}: |宮内　洋|Miyauchi Hiroshi}} * |門矢 士|Kadoya Tsukasa}}: |井上 正大|Inoue Masahiro}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Cherami Leigh * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe Suit actors *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德}} * : |中田 裕士|Nakata Yūji}} * : |渡辺 | Watanabe Jun}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, **Geiz ***Geiz, **Ohma Zi-O *** , , , *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O *** **Geiz *** *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Shippu **Woz *** *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Futurering Shippu **Woz ***Futurering Kikai *'Bottle used:' **Grease Blizzard ***Biotic: ***Abiotic: ***Other: North Blizzard, *'Card Used:' **Kamen Ride: Decade, Gaim, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Build **Attack Ride: Illusion **Form Ride: N/A **Final Form Ride: N/A **Final Attack Ride: Decade *'Forms:' **Decade, Decade Gaim Orange Arms, Decade Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, Decade Ghost Ore Damashii, Decade Build RabbitTank Form Notes *' :' **Kamen Rider: Taki, Zi-O, Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Taki: Black RX ***Zi-O: W ***Geiz: Build *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Ridewatches (Showa Riders)': Skyrider, Super-1, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black, X, ZX, 2, 1 ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial, Smapho ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Decade, W, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Blade, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Agito, Hibiki, Kiva **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Ohma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive, Ghost, Fourze, Faiz, Decade, OOO, Wizard, Gaim, Ex-Aid, Build, Build Genius Form, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Ghost Mugen Damashii, Drive Type Tridoron, Gaim Kiwami Arms, Wizard Infinity Style, Fourze Cosmic States, OOO Putotyra Combo, W CycloneJokerXtreme, Decade Complete Form, Kiva Emperor Form, Den-O Liner Form, Kabuto Hyper Form, Armed Hibiki, Blade King Form, Faiz Blaster Form, Ryuki Survive, Agito Shining Form, Kuuga Ultimate Form **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': Kabuto, Den-O External Links *A.D. 1973: Power and Skill, V3! at FanFiction.Net Category:New Kamen Rider Episode